


a princess and a flower

by soundedlove



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundedlove/pseuds/soundedlove
Summary: Violet Evergarden: Eternity and the Automemory Doll fic. In which Isabella shows Violet fun things that friends do. Sensual and sweet activities ensue!
Relationships: Amy Bartlett, Violet Evergarden/Isabella York
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yo! If you haven't seen the new Violet Evergarden movie on Netflix, "Violet Evergarden: Eternity and the Auto Memory Doll" you totally should! Very sweet heartwarming story with lots of gay moments. Of course I had to write a fanfiction about it ;)  
> without further ado, here's the fic! I hope you enjoy it. Leave a kudo and a comment if ya like :)

.  
.  
.  
.

Isabella watched Violet curiously with hooded eyes. It was nighttime and the girls were getting ready for bed. She watched as Violet undid her hair from each braid and watched as it tumbled down her back. In the candlelight, her blond hair looked like gold. Her hair seemed as soft as feathers. Isabella watched, entranced as Violet brushed her hair with her metallic arms. The soft sounds of gears moving filled the bedroom they shared. When she was finished, Violet put the brush down and moved to extinguish the flame from the candle. After she was done, she lay down entirely on the bed that both girls shared. Isabella and Violet took this time to gently appraise each other. Isabella was bewitched by the vision that is Violet; her golden hair curled gently around her face and over her shoulders. Her ocean-blue eyes shone like brilliant sapphires in the moonlight. Isabella could feel Violet’s warm breath through her slightly parted pretty pink lips. 

.

Violet also was enchanted with the other girl’s appearance; Isabella’s soft green grass eyes gazed tenderly at her. Her unique plum colored hair looked like spilled wine over their white blankets and night dresses. Violet wanted to taste the flavor of her, of her essence. She had never felt a desire like this before, this hunger and thirst. Although she was here to properly teach Isabella how to be a proper lady, it seems that she also is learning as well. Slowly, Isabella blinked her eyes. As she did so, her thick lashes gently brushed against her upper cheekbones. Violet stared at this movement with steady and focused eyes. Everything that Isabella did Violet watched and took note. She was required to do this, as was her job to do so. However, this job didn’t feel quite like work and instead took on the joy of pleasure instead, something that Violet had never encountered before. Isabella moved closer to Violet, who remained unmoving and observant of the other girl’s movements. Isabella inched closer and closer to Violet’s face, and she could feel her own heartbeat increasing and getting louder in her ears. When she was a breath away from Violet, Isabella spoke. “I want to do something.” Violet, without missing a beat, responded, “Is this another activity that friends partake in?” Isabella slowly smirked and gave a short chuckle. “Yeah, you could say that,” Isabella said. The next second she gently pressed her lips to Violet’s. 

.

They were warm and soft. Isabella hummed and pressed her lips more against her companion. Violet at first had no response. Then tentatively, she started to move against Isabella’s lips. In all her years of war, all her years of killing, Violet had never known a feeling quite like this before. It was… interesting. Captivating, intriguing, engrossing. All her focus moved to the act of moving her lips against the other girl’s. She could feel her body tingling and buzzing. This warmth was spreading from their connected lips across her face, down her neck and seeping into her chest. From her chest, this warmth blossomed out to every part of her body, and it settled in her most intimate area, the area in between her legs. In order to relieve some of the tension growing there, she pressed her thighs together and slowly started to rock against herself. It wasn’t much, and it was helping and much as it made the tension worse. She softly groaned into Isabella’s mouth in her frustration. Isabella, noticing that Violet was struggling, moved one hand down to the juncture of her closed thighs. Gently spreading her legs open, Isabella lifted the white lace of Violet’s nightdress and slip her hand underneath her cotton underdressings. Moving past the soft tuft of slightly curly hand that adored her venus, Isabella dipped her fingers into the warm wetness of her sex. Violet faintly moaned at the direct contact. Her cold fingers made an enticing feeling against her hot center. Isabella, emboldened, broke off their kiss and moved towards Violet’s ear. 

.

“Friends do things like this too…” she moaned hotly in her ear, loving the way Violet was reacting to her administrations. The feeling of her hot sex against her fingers was addictive. She wanted to explore more of her, she needed to see her. Moving her fingers out from between her legs, Isabella pushed herself down there instead. She spread her legs apart again and proceeded to remove Violet’s underdressings. Her hands grasped the cotton fabric and she pulled down, gently gliding them down the other girls’ hips and thighs. When wholly removed, Isabella clasped one of Violet’s long, slender, creamy legs. She leaned down and kissed the girl’s sweet skin. “So beautiful,” she breathed out, adoring the way Violet looked spread out and breathless on their bed, “So fucking beautiful,” she said again, kissing her way up towards her center. When she reached her destination, she stared at Violet’s flower with arousal and thirst. So pretty, so pink. The loveliest flower she had ever seen. Of course a girl with a name from a flower would have a lovely woman’s flower. Not wanting to be without her taste for another moment, she spread her flower open and took a generous and deep lick.

.

Her action made Violet whimper out; never had she experienced such feelings before. Her tongue was so hot and wet, and she could feel the small ridges as she dragged her tongue along her center. Isabella deeply groaned at the taste of her flower; it was delicious. Sweet and sensual. She moved her tongue again, collecting as much of her nectar as she could. She was going to slurp this flower dry. Violet could not take the sensations sweeping over her body. Her hair was sticking to her flushed face, slick with sweat. Her voice was coming out in high pleading moans that she could not restrain. She felt something inside her building, an overwhelming feeling that promised ecstasy. She was getting closer to that feeling and she could feel herself rock against Isabella’s lips and tongue. It wouldn’t be long now, just another lick, another slurp, one more soft suckle-  
Violet started to shudder as the force of her orgasm thundered over her. It was bliss. Heaven. Perfection. Tears of joy began to fall from Violet’s eyes as she rode out her intense orgasm. Isabella gently continued softly licking Violet through her release. In her nirvana, Violet had released more nectar from her quivering flower. Isabella joyously drank from her. When Violet had come down from her height of pleasure, Isabella moved herself from her partners outstretched and quivering legs. She put her head down on Violet’s slender stomach, and softly caressed her hips and thighs. Looking up at Violet, Isabella smirked again, her lips still glistening of Violet’s nectar, “I can’t wait to show you all the fun things that friends do.” Violet, evening out her breathing, softly replied, “I look forward to your teachings, Princess Isabella.” Oh, how delightful. A princess and a flower.

.


	2. a princess and a knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey! Well, this is a bit unexpected since I wasn't planning to write anything else, but I found myself writing anyway. So here's chapter 2. There may or may not be more coming. I guess we'll see! I hope you enjoy! Leave a kudo and a comment if you would like :)

.  
.  
.  
.

All the girls were whispering. Isabella could hear the hushed sounds of their muffled excited chatter. She could feel their heated eyes sweeping over her and her companion. She had all of the attention turned on her, and for once, she didn’t mind it. She didn’t mind it because she had her knight with her. Violet, stunning in a unique gown that was cut in a particular fashion so that it appeared to be a gentleman’s tuxedo, was by her side. And more than that, she had her hand gently intertwined with Violet’s gloved one. Isabella felt giddy with joy. Her face was flushed not from embarrassment, but from the pleasure she got from being escorted by her flower. Ah, tonight she was not her flower, but instead her knight in shining white armor. Reaching the top of the grand staircase, the whispers reached their crescendo when everyone saw Violet.  
.  
She truly was a gorgeous vision that could never be forgotten. “Everyone is staring at you,” Violet remarked to Isabella, noticing the rapt attention they were receiving. Isabella softly chucked and gently tilted her head. The action made some of her plum-colored fall from her loose bun. The white rose that Isabella had adorned in her hair made her eyes shine like gold speckled peridots. “No silly,” Isabella remarked, looking lovingly into Violet’s own dazzling breathtaking blue eyes, “Everyone is staring at you.” “Me?” Violet quietly replied, not entirely understanding why she would garner all this attention and fuss. As if reading her mind, Isabella tenderly smiled at her humble knight and answered her unspoken question. “It’s because of how beautiful you are,” Isabella gently said, watching the way Violet’s face took on an ever so slight blush. It was adorable. Isabella had to refrain herself from kissing her. This would be their last night together before Violet returned to Leiden. These past three months have completely changed both of their lives. Neither girl was aware they had the capacity to feel this way about another person. Both longed for understanding and companionship. They both received more than they could ever hope for. They found themselves in each other. True kindred spirits. Taking one last look at each other, they glided into the opulent ballroom. This would be their last night. They both wanted to savor each precious moment left.

.

They stood outside the gate of the school. Violet, dressed again in her doll uniform, and Isabella dressed in the school’s uniform. Back to how they started. Saying goodbye was more challenging than they both expected. A heavy silence filled the space between them. What could either say? The connection that the girls shared with each other was more profound than words. Deeper than any language could convey. For three months they created their own way of understanding, their own language for each other. How could one possibly begin to say goodbye to all of this? Surely, it was impossible. If only there was a way to get their feelings out. If only there was a way…

.

“I’ll write to you, Amy. I’ll write to you every day. I’ll tell you everything. All these emotions, all these feelings that I have… I’ll write to you.”  
Isabella was stunned. She had called her Amy. Her most precious name that she gave up for her most precious person. Her heart swelled when she realized that this unique flower had also bloomed in her heart. Another precious person. Her Violet.  
Isabella nodded her head in affirmation. She outstretched her hand, and Violet grasped it with one of her gloved hands. She brought her hand to her lips and kissed it gently. They stayed like this for as long as they could. A few moments felt like forever. All too soon, Violet pulled her lips away. She let Isabella’s hand fall from her own. Then, without looking back, she turned and walked away. She couldn’t look back. They both knew this. Isabella watched Violet’s departing figure until she was no longer visible. She told herself there would be no crying. And yet…  
And yet, as she watched Violet walk away, she couldn’t help the tears that started to fall.

.


End file.
